Episode 9435 (20th April 2018)
Plot Daniel creates a website for FAWN. Summer finds the back door to No.11 open when she awakes. Seb attributes it to a dodgy lock. Rana is in mourning for her parents. Sarah picks Gary up from hospital as they and Harry move into 8 Victoria Court. Jenny is annoyed when Johnny lets her down over the tickets to Spain again. Michelle decides to stick with Robert. Gail offers Eileen advice based on her experiences with Richard. She lets slip that people have been abusing Eileen on the campaign website and Eileen realises Summer has been shielding her from it. Eileen thinks Gail is saying she had it worse with Richard and sends her packing. Gail, Robert and Michelle attend Andy's funeral. Maria takes on an apprentice at the salon, Emma Brooker. David is irritated by her. Steve gives Sophie the idea of asking Zeedan for a job at Speed Daal. Eileen puts her car up for sale. A buyer upsets her by recognising her from TV and trying to take a selfie with her. Steve comes to her defence. She's deflated to find nails in her tyres. Someone lets themselves into No.11 through the back door. Aidan is concerned that Rana's parents will target Kate next and asks Zeedan to let him know if she's in danger. He believes that Rana should report them to the police for abduction but Rana just wants to move on. Sophie walks in and is crestfallen when Zeedan tells her that Kate and Rana are an item. Maria makes David delay his trip to the cash and carry to do Alya's hair for her date with Josh. David gets worked up when Maria and Jenny ask him to give Alya tips on what Josh looks for in a partner. Nicola suggests that someone is running a hate campaign against Eileen and is behind the open door, nails and online trolling. Eileen doesn't agree. Carla tells Michelle she's finished with Ali and wants to go back to how they were before. Michelle refuses and un-invites her to her wedding for good measure. Eileen and Nicola find the back door unlocked again and hear someone moving around upstairs. Eileen hits the intruder on the head with a frying pan. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Car Buyer - Joe Wandera Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and back yard *Audrey's *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal Notes *First appearance of Emma Brooker. *First appearance of Abi Franklin since 17th January 2018. *Last appearance of Harry Platt until 24th December 2018. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen discovers that someone has put nails in her car tyres; David is irritated to discover that Maria has taken on Emma, a new apprentice at the salon; and Sophie is shocked to discover the news about Rana and Kate's affair. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,430,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes